


【授權翻譯】soft boy loves soft boy by lazulisong

by inoripooh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Translation, nothing happens and then they have tea, russia shenanigans, soft boy spoils soft boy and dog, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoripooh/pseuds/inoripooh
Summary: katsudon-yuri上傳了一張照片: @v-nikiforov 覺得行嗎? #美津濃 #商家贊助v-nikiforov回覆: 軟呼呼噠! ☆*: .｡. o(≧♡≦)o .｡.:*☆





	【授權翻譯】soft boy loves soft boy by lazulisong

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [soft boy loves soft boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404179) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



> 哈囉大家好！這裡是時不時做點翻譯的松蘿！  
> 這篇是好久以前申請的日常向小甜餅，我覺得讀起來輕快可愛，咀嚼起來滋味又意外豐富，希望你會喜歡！  
> 另外，原作有超可愛的配圖哦記得去看！  
> 一樣沒有beta，只有Google，一切問題都出在我。

大宇宙不知怎地炸了，然後維克多‧尼基弗洛夫成了他的教練，還聽說想跟他結婚。勇利有一點點擔心。他一直覺得自己會醒來，發現這一切都只是場非常逼真的夢，不過他上冰的時候用頭撞門結果會痛，所以這一定是真的啦。他跟維克多一起，身處全世界最有名的冰場之一，要在這裡受訓，旁邊全都是奧運選手或未來會參奧的選手。勇利自己都差點擠不進參賽名單了。他在奧運排名第八，沒有跟其他人說的一樣在奧運村徹夜狂歡，他一整晚都在哭。

他現在也不是真的跟維克多待在一起就是，因為維克多正在為他去年幹的所有好事，顯然還有沒幹的所有好事，挨費茨曼教練的罵。勇利才聽個一分鐘就必須溜到冰場對面的角落滑起規定圖形，不能繼續看下去了。勇利根本無法承受。如果費茨曼教練對他那麼生氣的話，他真的會直接哭得鼻涕眼淚直流，大概還會四肢並用爬回日本羞愧而死。

 

但維克多看起來只是想要刷個Instagram。

 

一會之後勇利幾乎就能把叫罵聲擋在耳朵外了，他專注著腳下步法的變化。一時之間周遭的世界如往常一般褪淡了去。不過接著，一抹影子落在他腳上，他抬起頭。是米菈，那個尤里奧總在抱怨的紅髮女孩。她看起來人蠻好的，勇利想，看起來是經常大笑的模樣。

 

「你在滑規定圖形嗎？」米菈問。

勇利馬上停下腳步。他忍著不要嘆氣。「是的，」他說。

「雅克夫教練說當評分項目刪掉規定圖形的時候，他還跪下來感謝老天了。」

切雷斯蒂諾說過幾乎一樣的話。「我喜歡滑這個，」勇利說。「我還蠻擅長的。」

米菈自顧自地哼哼，退到一旁讓勇利知道他想的話可以繼續滑沒關係。費茨曼教練還在用俄語罵維克多，勇利現在還只能在別人咬字清楚語速放慢的時候才聽得懂。費茨曼教練聽起來像是心情特別壞的尤里奧，維克多說他用的是莫斯科方言。光是在冰場這端聽起來都真的非常兇猛暴躁。勇利偷偷瞟了一眼。維克多的手肘撐在圍牆上，手支著腦袋，看起來快要睡著了。

 

「你看起來很冷耶，」米菈終於說道。「維克多說你之前的冰場比這裡小。我去給你拿件外套吧。」

「噢，不用啦——」勇利開口，但米菈已經往勇利跟維克多放包包的地方飛掠而去。她八成是想找機會偷看，但勇利的包包收得無懈可擊而維克多真的就是毫無廉恥，所以勇利覺得沒甚麼好擔心的。他其實是有點冷沒錯。米菈真好心。勇利知道自己應該要感謝她才是。

她拿回來的不是他的日本隊外套，而是維克多的俄羅斯隊外套。米菈遞過來的時候勇利還猶豫了一下子。他從來沒穿過這件外套，雖然他有過非常生動的遐想，想過維克多輕輕把自己的外套披在他肩上。可能會發生在奧運會上。他得銀牌，維克多當然會拿金牌了，然後勇利會打個寒顫，維克多會說類似「噢你一定著涼了」然後把他的外套給勇利穿，直到勇利從教練那裏拿到自己的外套。然後他可能會讚美一下勇利的技術，或許還會拍拍勇利的肩。

勇利對於維克多的外套會有的味道，有過非常清晰且鉅細靡遺的幻想。有次勇利買了一罐維克多代言的香水，噴在毛衣上想要假裝是維克多的，但後來他覺得這實在很傻就沒繼續這麼做了。

維克多到長谷津之後，勇利才發現維克多只用Royal English Leather這牌的香水，他從來沒代言過，因為這家公司顯然根本不需要名人代言。勇利的腦內小劇場一直都是錯的。他有一點點不爽，但還是很喜歡維克多的味道。

他八成該先問一下維克多自己能不能穿這件外套，但費茨曼教練正在用手指指著維克多的臉吼得像隻憤怒的獅子。維克多大概不會介意吧。勇利從米菈手裡接下外套穿上。

米菈的頭歪向一邊，端詳他的模樣。「蠻適合你的，」她說。「真是很——」

勇利永遠不會知道米菈對於維克多的外套穿在他身上有何感想了，因為尤里奧尖叫：「米菈你個老巫婆你他媽對豬豬做了什麼——」然後滑了過來。勇利看向維克多，好像他就能讓尤里停下尖叫似的。維克多聽到聲音轉過頭來，向前踩了一步，然後不知道怎麼回事就絆到自己的冰鞋？是絆到刀齒嗎？然後一屁股摔在冰上，就像他這輩子從來沒滑過冰似的。

「維克多！」勇利喊道，拋下米菈火速衝過冰場。

維克多抬眼盯著勇利，他的瞳孔放大，好像是撞到頭還怎樣的。他有沒有撞到啊？看起來他手有撐著沒撞到腦袋，但勇利實在不能確定。電光火石之間勇利眼前閃過可怕的畫面，他看到維克多腦震盪了，不能比賽了，開始討厭——

「維恰，搞什麼鬼啊！」費茨曼教練說。米菈和尤里奧在勇利身後煞住腳步。

「維克多，你還好嗎？」勇利說。

「我真的是爽彎彎啊，」維克多說。他聽起來一片恍惚。「你從哪裡拿到我外套的？」

「我拿給他的，」米菈說。勇利跪在維克多身旁想檢查他的傷勢，但維克多一直輕輕推開他的手還盯著他的胸口猛瞧。

「抱歉，」勇利說，他的心跳飛快。「我該讓她先問過你的，我該先問你才穿的，來，讓我——」他伸手要脫下外套，但維克多馬上推開他的手。

「我怎麼就能這麼彎呢，」維克多說。他一直在胡言亂語，勇利應該要再去查一次腦震盪的症狀。「不，你穿著。」

一陣令人心生疑惑的沉默，接著不知怎地，米菈迸出哈哈大笑，笑得太猛一屁股坐到冰上去了，笑到幾乎要哭出來了，尤里奧還尖叫，「你噁心死了啦維克多！」

勇利無助地看向費茨曼教練。

費茨曼教練捏起鼻梁，一臉倦色。「米菈，別再取笑維恰了，去練妳的接續步。尤拉，別再吼了，去練滑行。維恰，起來去排你的編舞。勝生——」他瞇眼看了勇利一會，像在決定他應得的處罰。「勝生，去休息十分鐘然後練跳躍，」他決定道。

「什麼，」勇利說。

「為什麼他就能休息啊！」尤里奧說，像貓咪一樣生氣炸毛。

米菈抹抹眼睛站起身，還是止不住笑。

維克多掙扎起身一把拽過勇利，好像他是維克多不想跟任何人分享的玩具。

「為什麼你要告訴我的勇利該做什麼！」他抱緊勇利，勇利渾身癱軟，就跟馬卡欽讓維克多像抱泰迪熊一樣抱起他時一樣。馬卡欽根本是聖人，還是個烈士。「他是我的學生耶！」

「維克多，」勇利說。

維克多噘起嘴。

米菈說，「我真不敢相信你看他穿你的外套看到摔了！」

「他穿起來多漂亮啊！」維克多說。他的臉頰磨蹭起勇利的額際。「噢，應該要讓我來給他穿才對！」

「什麼，」勇利說。維克多聽起來有三分之二是認真的，三分之一是在胡扯，但勇利聽不出來他胡扯的是哪個部分。

「我改變主意了，」費茨曼教練說。「勝生，重訓。其他人，練滑行。快去！」

他們就乖乖照做了。

 

\---

 

手機嗡嗡的聲音吵醒勇利，但花了一點時間才摸到手機，即便它就放在枕頭底下。他屁股上有個沉沉的重量壓著，下巴枕在馬卡欽身上。他勾出手機瞇起眼看。是披集想跟他視訊。

他按了接受。

「勇利！嗨！」披集說。「呃……你看起來好像快掛了。你在睡覺嗎？」

「對，」勇利含混不清地說。「我動不了。等下。」他試著把馬卡欽挪到一旁好確認屁股上到底有什麼東西，扭過腦袋直到看出那到底是啥為止。「噢。嗯。維克多在睡。我先拿個。拿個耳機。」

「啥？」披集說。

勇利把手機舉到能讓披集看到維克多睡在他屁股上的高度，他兩隻手都抱著勇利的大腿。他看起來一片安詳，整張臉都貼著勇利屁股，同時也精疲力盡。

「等會。」

勇利不知怎地設法在沒吵醒維克多或馬卡欽的前提下搆到床邊桌和充電器上的耳機，把耳機給戴上。他接上手機後低聲說，「好啦。」

「勇利，」披集說。「拜託，我求求你了，拜託拜託拜託讓我截圖下來。哎老天啊。拜託啦。你想讓我刪掉你哪張照片都行。」

勇利清醒了一點。「就算是兄弟會派對上的也行嗎？」

「就算是那次跑趴的也沒問題，」披集說。

勇利斟酌了一會說，「你知道他根本不會在乎你要不要上傳對吧？」

「他當然不會了，」披集說。「我想放到你的Instagram上啦。」

勇利的Instagram基本上是由披集在經營的，這挺好的，因為披集一周只需要幾張照片，勇利的贊助商就不會再譴責他為什麼不推銷自家品牌了。這同時也挺可怕的，因為披集這個人就是可怕到毫無愧疚之心的程度。

披集說應該要讓勇利的粉絲看看他們最喜歡的萌萌男孩的萌萌照片。勇利說他根本不在乎，只要披集再也不上傳任何勇利穿#垃圾熊貓隊T恤的照片都好。披集說不要逼他許下承諾他不想對勇利說謊。

「美津濃才不會想要我屁股的照片咧，」勇利說。

「要來打賭嗎？」

勇利不想打賭。披集就跟勇利的媽媽一樣幾乎是料事如神。

勇利嘆了口氣，依照披集的指示舉起手機——「左邊，再左邊一點，不對不對，另一個左邊，好下來一點，等等」——接著乖乖關掉視訊，同時披集往他的螢幕截圖上施展魔法。

「你第一天去冰場的感覺怎麼樣呀？」披集說。

「很怪，」勇利說。「還不錯，但很怪。我已經不習慣練習的時候旁邊有人在了。但他們都蠻好的。」

披集應了聲，沒有吭聲以免勇利還想再多說些什麼。勇利想了想這天的事情，說，「真的蠻好的。維克多滑了很久。」

「那很好啊，」披集說。「好啦，搞定。」

勇利的手機收到通知嗡嗡作響，等他想到維克多一定也被標註在照片裡頭時已經來不及了——或者他也會在「勇利」上傳照片的時候收到通知，因為維克多的手機在他的口袋裡面嗡鳴起來。維克多動了動，臉往勇利的屁股埋得更緊。他發出了像馬卡欽不甘願被吵醒時會發出的聲音，接著坐起身。

「勇利？」他說。聽起來愛睏又孩子氣。

就算在勇利最大膽的幻想裏頭也從不曾想像維克多會這樣慢慢起身，扇著那副濃密的眼睫朝他眨眼，還露出一絲微笑，好像醒來能看到勇利是他遇過最好的事情。勇利轉過身幫維克多撫平頭髮。

「我不是故意要吵醒你的，」他往後靠向床頭板，維克多就把這當作是在邀請他爬上勇利的大腿，一頭鑽進他衣服裡面。「維克多，這樣很怪耶。」

維克多用俄語咕噥了什麼，鼻子戳上勇利的肚臍。馬卡欽動了動，接著翻過身跟維克多一起趴在勇利腿上。

「他在幹嘛？」披集說。又傳來視訊邀請，勇利點了同意。

「不要上傳這個哦，」勇利說，然後手機鏡頭轉向把他壓在床上的那一攤狗和未婚夫。

「勇利啊，」披集非常嚴肅地說，「這真是我這輩子看過最可愛的畫面了。」

勇利輕撫鼓在他衣服底下的維克多的腦袋。「你的訓練怎麼樣了？」

他很快就得叫醒維克多，他們才能吃晚餐，在真的得上床睡覺之前帶馬卡欽去散步。但能像現在這樣，在晦暗的房裡讓維克多依偎著他，感受他的吐息吹在肚皮上，感覺真好。

 

\---

 

katsudon-yuri上傳了一張照片: @v-nikiforov 覺得行嗎? #美津濃 #商家贊助

v-nikiforov回覆: 軟呼呼噠!  ☆*: .｡. o(≧♡≦)o .｡.:*☆

 

\---

 

那天晚上他夢到了卡通兔寶寶裏頭的雪人在看他，但雪人沒有抓住他，沒有快活地說會愛他一輩子，沒有像勇利希望的一樣摟他親他抱緊他，只是一臉憂傷地看著勇利，好像他覺得勇利會逃走，越過西伯利亞的冰原和荒路，永遠離開他。

勇利伸出手拍拍他的腦袋。這個雪人的頭髮好軟，摸起來幾乎像是維克多的了。這是夢嘛，所以勇利就沒多問了。

「你可以叫我喬治哦，」他說。

「什麼？」雪人說，有那麼一會勇利糊塗了，因為那聲音聽起來不像兔寶寶裡面的，反而像維克多的。披集跟勇利在學英文的時候看了好多兔寶寶。接著他給雪人一個抱抱（雪人真是非常溫暖，勇利高興地發現。一定是因為毛毛的關係）然後便沉沉睡去。

隔天早上他對這場夢只剩模糊印象，到他蹣跚走出臥室，強行把臉栽進維克多肩胛，發出超可怕的嗚嗚抱怨聲直到維克多轉身抱住他親親他時，他已經把作過什麼夢完全忘了。

勇利伸手攬住維克多，不肯離開他。維克多親親他一側腦袋，讓勇利拖著腳步跟他一起把早餐放上桌然後去泡茶。

「小兔寶，我們要坐下來吃東西囉，」維克多說。勇利發出不滿的聲音，但還是放開維克多。維克多坐下之後勇利爬到他腿上，頭埋在維克多肩上。

「我的意思不是這樣。」

勇利才不在乎。勇利五點就起來要去滑冰了，他就有資格蜷在維克多腿上讓他伺候喝茶。他就應該要讓維克多從自己的盤子拿早餐餵他。他就有這種權利。他仰起頭垂著眼睫抬眼看維克多，用的是每次都能讓他予取予求的那種方式。

「真不敢相信你耶，」維克多說。

 

全文完


End file.
